Kevin Bright Companies
'Kevin Bright Productions' (July 8, 1990-March 30, 1994) Nickname: "The Drawing Purple Square and Blue Circle" Logo: On a black background, we see purple gradient lines forming a square, and a blue circle being drawn in on the purple square. Then "KEVIN BRIGHT", in Bodoni, appears "pixellating" in blur and in silver, then "A" on the top of the circle, and "PRODUCTION" on the bottom, fade in. FX/SFX: The logo pixellating. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the first four seasons of Dream On. It also appeared on the short-lived talk show The Ron Reagan Show. Editor's Note: None. 'Bright Kauffman Crane Productions' Background: Bright Kauffman Crane Productions is the production company of Kevin S. Bright, an executive producer of Friends, as well as Marta Kauffman and David Crane, executive producers and creators of the show. (September 24, 1993-May 6, 2004; 2015- ) Logo: On a white background, we see the words: Bright Kauffman Crane Below that is a red oval with the word "productions" in it. "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" in the signature Friends font, is below all that. FX/SFX: None. Variant: This logo was revived and enhanced for HD in 2015 for HD prints of Friends. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or a generic NBC theme and sometimes a voiceover. Availability: Common. Seen on all episodes of Friends. It was also seen on Veronica's Closet and the short lived TV show Family Album. As of 2015, it is currently used on remastered HD prints of Friends. However, strangely, the original version was left intact on the Netflix print of the Friends ''episode "The One With Rachel's Sister". There, this logo's original variant was left intact, but that episode's Warner Bros. Television logo was plastered with the 2003 one. Editor's Note: This is a favorite among ''Friends fans. 'Bright-San Productions' (2004-2006) Logo: On a black background with a white floor, we see a black robot with red feet, a red string on its head, a white glass chest, and a light blue square below its chest. The square has vertical red lines on it. We zoom in on the robot's chest to reveal that on it is some odd black designs with three squares in the top right corner that make up a reversed "L": the topmost square is lime green, the square on the left tip of the "L" is brown, and the third square is orange. There is also a purple square in the middle of the left of the chest, and a blue square in the bottom right corner. Near the bottom of the screen, and overlapping with the purple square, is the text "BRIGHT-SAN PRODUCTIONS" in an odd font. FX/SFX: The zooming in on the robot. Cheesy Factor: As mentioned in the description above, the logo is odd. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, with a Japanese man yelling, "Bright-San, are you still there?" wildly. NBC's airings used its generic theme instead. Availability: Appeared on the short-lived Friends ''spin-off ''Joey. Editor's Note: The loud voice may creep out some of you, and the robot will scare those of you who are afraid of robots though.